Suomen joulu juhla
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Kuten nimestä huomaa, tässä on pieni joulu tarina. Eli suomella on joulu juhlat, kannattaa lukea. The joy of Christmas to all!


Suomi, oli järjestänyt joulu juhlat, koko viikon hän ja Ruotsi olivat siivonneet talon lattiasta katoon, ja lähettäneet kutsukortit, sekä valmistelleet ruokia. Viimeiseksi he olivat koristellet koko talon joulu kuntoon, oli joulu kuusi, värikkäitä valoja, sekä perinteisiä olkipukkeja.

" Oletko muistanut lahjat? sanoit että jaat kaikille lahjat." Sealand hätäili.

"Ei mitään hätää, lahjat on," Suomi rauhoitteli.

"Ketkä olet kutsunut juhlin," Ruotsi mutisi.

" Noo...ainakin Tanskan, Norjan, ja Islanin, sekä tietysti Viron, ja Amerikkan ja Saksan ja hänen kansaan tulevat Italia ja Japani. Japania jouduin suostuttelemaan aika pitkään, ennen kuin hän suostui tulemaan. ja tietysti olen kutsunut Englanin ja Ranskan, ja...Venäjän." Suomi luetteli.

"Miksi kutsuit Venäjän," Ruotsi nurisi, ja oli vihainen.

"Anteeksi! mutta hän olisi loukkaantunut, jos en olisi kutsunut häntäkin juhliin, ja nythän on joulu, jouluna pitää olla hyvä tahto." Suomi sanoi kiireesti.

Ruotsi huokaisi, hän tiesi että Suomi puhui totta, jouluna piti olla ystävällinen.

No parin minutin päästä, Suomen vieraat tulivat, ensin saapuivat Tanska, Norja, ja Islanti.

"Moi! ja hyvää joulua!" Suomi tervehti ystäviään.

" Tervehdys! ja kiitos kun kutsuitte meidät juhliin, on se hyvä kun jotkut järjestävät juhlia, varsinkin tähän vuoden aikaan." Tanska sanoi leveästi hymyillen, ja läimäytti tuttavallisesti Ruotsia selkään, joka seisoi huikan syrjässä.

" Upea kuusi, niin iso ja niin hienot koristeet," Islanti kehui.

"Kiitos, olen itsekin siitä tyytyväinen." Suomi sanoi iloisesti.

" Tällä tuoksuu hyvältä, oletko leiponut pipareita?" Norja kysyi Suomelta.

"Kyllä, ja vähän muutakin." Suomi vastasi hymyillen.

"Joko me saamme lahjat?" Sealand kysyi Ruotsilta.

"Ei vielä, odota nyt, kunnes kaikki ovat tullet." Ruotsi sanoi.

Pian paikalle tuli Viro, hän ja Suomi halasivat toisiaan, ja olivat hyvin riemuisaan kun taas he olivat yhdessä, he olivat toisille kuin veljet.

Seuraavaksi paikalle saapuivat Saksa ja Japani ja Italia.

Italia antoi joulu halauksen Suomelle, ja Ruotsi tuli siitä mustasukaseksi.

Italia ei huomannut sitä, vaan kertoi kuinka iloinen oli, kun hänet oli kutsuttu joulu juhliin. Saksan piti antaa Italialle pari läimäytystä, jotta Italia olisi vähän rauhoittunut. Japani oli tuonut tuliaisen Suomelle.

" Olen pahoillani, mutta en keksinyt mitä toisin sinulle, joten toin pussillisen riisiä." Japani sanoi pahoitellen.

"Voi kiitos Japani, tuo oli kovin ystävällistä.

"Eikö Kiina ole tällä?" Saksa kysyi, sillä hän muisteli Suomen kertoneen että Kiinakin olisi mukana juhlissa.

"Kutsuin kyllä hänetkin, mutta hänellä oli muita kiireitä." Suomi selitti.

Samassa Venäjä tuli paikalle, osa vierasta pelästyi hänet nähdessään, osa taas yrtti esittää ihan jotain muuta.

"Hyvä joulua," Venäjä sanoi iloisesti.

" Samat sanat Venäjä," Suomi vastasi aavistuksen verran hermostuneesti, tietämättä miksi itsekään.

Kun Venäjä astui sisään, niin Amerikka, Englanti, ja Ranska, astuivat hänen jäljessä sisään, he olivat ihan lumisia, koska ulkona oli alkanut sataa reippaasti isoja lumihiutaleita. Ranska oli tuonut mukanaan parasta viiniä, ja Suomi kiitti siitä.

" Hei vain kaikki! on mahtavaa nähdä teidät kaikki!" Amerikka sanoi innoissaan, ja aivasti.

"Hyrrr! ulkona oli tosi kylmä." Hän valitti.

Ruotsi tarjosi kaikille kuuma glögiä, ja Suomi tarjosi teetä niille, jotka eivät halunneet glögiä.

"No niin, nyt kun olemme kaikki paikalla, voimme alkaa herkutella, siten saate pienet joulu lahjat, olkaa hyvät ja tulkaa ottamaan." Suomi koehoiti vieraitaan, toista kutsua ei tarvittu kaikilla oli kiljuva nälkä.

Pöytä notkui kaikesta herkuista. Oli riisipuuroa, rusinakiisseliä, hedelmäkiisseliä. Karjalanpiirakoita, munavoin kera. Tumma saaristolasi leipää, joiden päällä oli joko silakkarullia, tai kalan mätiä, smetanan kera, tai siten kylmää savu lohta.

Sen lisäksi pöydässä oli pipareita, joulutorttuja, ja joulupulla. Ja juotavana oli kahvia, teetä, ja Ranskan tuomaa viiniä, Sealand ei tosin saanut ottaa viiniä.

Kaikki söivät hyvällä halulla, ja kun oltiin syöty, niin Suomi jakoi kaikille pienet joulu lahjat, Sealand ei malttanut odottaa vaan avasi omansa, samoin teki myös Italia. Italian paketista löytyi suklaata, omena, pipareita, ja joulun tuoksuista saippuaa.

Sealandin paketista tuli esiin joulupukin muotoinen suklaa, ja poro pehmolelu.

Kun lahjat oli jaettu, laulettiin muutama joululaulu, ja juteltiin niitä näitä, kunnes kaikkien oli aika mennä kotiin.

"Onnistuneet juhlat," Suomi totesi myöhemmin, kun hän meni nukkumaan.

 **Hyvää joulua. Merry Christmas.**


End file.
